Kinetic Friction
by Thatzly
Summary: Accidents happen all the time. Accidents, like being trapped in a room while horny and stuck with the girl you love. The perfect time for experimentation. Best accident ever.


**Just..No...I Do not own Ouran.**

* * *

><p>"I think it ran in there…"<p>

"That old place? Why would it bother? There's probably nothing useful in it."

"It's an animal, Hikaru…They don't discriminate."

"This is too much trouble just to find that damn thing. Mori-sempai shouldn't have brought it back to school with him," Hikaru grumbled.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at him. It would have been in her best interests to pair up with his much more reasonable brother. At least then she wouldn't have to explain why the tanuki might have thought there was something interesting in an old unused building. Plus, since the area it had been built in was no longer used it was the perfect area to not be bothered by pesky humans.

He neared the building, Haruhi in tow, and squint through the dusty windows. Nothing.

Ah! Movement.

The sound of metal clattering to the floor could be heard, and then the faint patter of footsteps. "You were right."

"Is there a way in?" Haruhi questioned, leaning close to the boy. Her hands rest gently on his shoulder as she pushed to get a view into the dark abyss. She didn't notice his body stiffen beneath her touch.

"Uh…" He pulled away and took a moment to think. Wasn't there a time the kids from class D got caught in there smoking? How did they get in? Hikaru took a step back, eyes carefully scanning over the building. The windows were in tact, the door looked to be locked and…an open window! "There!" He pointed.

Hikaru tapped the window, mouth twitching upward. There was just enough room for him to slip through, and Haruhi by far would have no problems being as she was so small. He helped her up, her body pushing and bumping into his as she allowed him to lift her by her waist so she could shimmy up and try to get grab onto the window ledge. It took a few tries from the weak girl to grab on before, with a reddened face, Hikaru let her go to land harshly onto the ground.

"Hikaru! If it was higher that could have hurt me," she snapped.

"Well, if it's so low then why can't you just grab on and lift yourself up instead of relying on me!" He shot back, turning his back on her in frustration. Then he turned back abruptly and got down on his hands and knees. "Just step on and try to do it on your own. I'm not lifting you anymore."

Haruhi nodded and carefully stepped onto her friend's back. It was unsteady and she worried if she was going to hurt him, but he only gave a grunt and an okay for her to continue. She did, but still came up short.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi sighed. This enticed a growl from the older twin and she had to jump from his back before he stood and knocked her off.

"Sorry," he groaned. "I'm just a little...Forget it. Let's try to figure out how to get you up there." His frustrated frown soon lift into a playful grin. "Since you're so weak and can barely lift yourself."

"It's not exactly easy to lift your own body weight."

Hikaru was silent for a moment and then he went down to kneel on one knee, his hands formed a sort of cup with his fingers interlaced with each other. "Step up and I'll try to lift you. You're heavy but not that heavy."

Haruhi snorted. "Thanks." She stepped up onto his hands and gave a short squeak of surprise when she began to raise up. When she made it to the level of the window she found it much easier to shimmy herself inside to fall into the room. Next was Hikaru. He had nearly made it, when a squeak caused him to jump and knock the window closed on his way in.

This wasn't good…Her eyes wandered frantically. The window had slammed shut thanks to Hikaru's negligence and now the door refused to budge. The handle only made the slightest of movement, probably far too rusted over the passing years. And, it didn't help that Hikaru had begun to avoid her.

"Hikaru?" She called. Through the dim light she could make out his figure. Finding a cloth, she rubbed some dust off the clouded window to allow more light in. There, now she could see him. At least she could before he scampered behind a cabinet. "This isn't funny…"

"I'm not trying to be," he spoke stiffly. "I'm looking around."

"The way you're acting…" Haruhi deadpanned, staring at the boy.

He rolled his eyes, and stormed over, whatever else on his mind pushed aside briefly. "This is your fault in the first place," he grumbled.

Curling both hands firmly on the door handle, Haruhi leaned her whole body back trying to get it to budge. Hikaru soon followed her example. He settled behind her and joined her. Haruhi pulled despite her feet sliding from underneath her in her attempts. In trying to right herself, she stumbled back into Hikaru, causing him to falter back as well. He growled in frustration. "Watch what you're doing!"

"Okay, I'll stop trying to help and let you do all the work then." Haruhi stepped back, eyes watching Hikaru's tense figure. Her eyebrow raised slightly. His voice had a weird undertone she couldn't quite catch.

"Whatever, you're useless anyway." Hikaru stormed off childishly as if there was a way to create space between himself and the irritating girl he was stuck with. The most he got was to the other side of the small building, a few feet away from Haruhi. At least there was an open window over on his side.

Open...window…

It was a little high, but if he used Haruhi maybe she could run for help. If she could even pull herself up this time.

"Haruhi?" She looked up, confusion twisting her face. "I think I found a way out, but I have to lift you again." The brunette did not look pleased at that. She didn't budge. "I won't drop you, I promise. It'll be like last time." Uncertain, she stepped forward, stumbling her way towards him.

"Like last time." Hikaru nodded, and kneeling down he lift her as high as she would allow. She didn't get far with her arm strength but he could hear that she at least could somewhat grab the ledge of the window.

"Can you pull yourself up?" He asked, voice strained. His arms shook dangerously.

"I'm trying…" She fidget slightly, but made no further progress. "My arms are too weak."

Hikaru cursed. "Okay, come back down."

Upon descending Haruhi slipped and, trying to catch her, she fell hard back onto Hikaru and the secret he had been hiding. His breath hitched and he made a strange noise she couldn't quite understand.

Within seconds she was kissing the very wall she had just climbed, one hand pinned above her head while the other hugged her stomach, Hikaru's sweaty fingers laced with hers, and to make things even more awkward, Hikaru began to rock against her from behind. His eyes clenched shut and mouth opened to emit breathy moans against Haruhi's ear, his head falling onto her shoulder.

Haruhi didn't move.

Her brain began to send signals to her body all at once, but there were far too many to respond to. Should she move? Should she be mad or flattered that he saw her attractive enough to cause…this sort of reaction.

Hikaru's rocking slowly sped into thrusts. It was so damn hot, and every movement sent spikes of pleasure throughout his body. Haruhi however was still stuck in a somewhat confused coma.

"H-Hikaru…?" A weak voice called, ceasing all movement from the boy.

The teen jumped back, breaking all contact with the girl. Hikaru's eyes grew to an enormous size. His face drained of blood, and he took several steps back to create a large gap between him and the brunette.

Haruhi slowly turned around, and when she did Hikaru's gaze dropped to the floor and his hands fell to cover the now obvious bulge in his pants. Neither said a word to each other, and the only sound that could be heard were Hikaru's harsh breaths.

Finally, he spoke.

"We…should probably keep trying to find a way out of here." He awkwardly walked out of her sight, trying to minimize the flashes of pleasure-pain that resonated from his lower half.

Haruhi quietly followed, catching him with a single touch to his lower arm.

"This is why you've been acting so strange," She said. Her eyes caught his, entrapping him. "I thought I had done something to anger you, but…"

Hikaru flushed. "I'm obviously not mad at you, Haruhi...Well maybe a little irritated, but I'm not mad."

"Yeah…I can see that now." She watched Hikaru shift uncomfortably on his feet. He slung an arm over his eyes, breaking Haruhi's trance, and retreating into his own embarrassment. He could practically feel what little blood that hadn't turned south rush to his ears.

"Sorry..." Hikaru mumbled awkwardly. "Let's just-"

"On a scale of one to ten how uncomfortable is it?"

Hikaru blinked, and turned questioning eyes onto the female before him. He scratched his face in thought but he could barely think with the amount of embarrassment this situation was bringing him.

"I'll clarify my question," Haruhi sighed. "Is it going to effect your thinking of how to get us out of here?"

"What! No!"

The tanuki-like girl didn't look convinced. "You already lost your concentration once, Hikaru."

He covered his face once more. This girl really didn't know when to stop talking. How could she even talk about this as if it were a normal conversation they had everyday.

The metallic sound of a belt being undone echoed off stonewalls. Hikaru's hands flew downward, grabbing Haruhi's softer one's. Whatever progress she had made on the buckle came to a screeching halt.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, thankful the darkness covered how red his face had grown.

"Even in this dim light, Hikaru, I can see you're uncomfortable," She spoke, "And, after thinking about it for a while, I figure I should help you take care of it so you can think better. I have to do things tonight, I can't be stuck in here because your hormones are out of control." Her face was set in determination, but he could feel her hands shaking near his lower stomach. "And it's obvious that I helped cause it in some way. So, I'll help so this can end faster."

"Well, yeah it is your fault…but you don't have to—" He started, but was cut off almost immediately.

"Okay." Haruhi dropped the belt buckle and began to walk away. A quick hand caught her arm.

"I-I meant you don't have to but you can!" Hikaru stated, fixing the comment. He may have been trying to keep up his modest front, but he was still a hormonal boy, and after so much teasing it was becoming painful for him to say no.

"You just said I didn't have to, so I won't," She answered, turning to face him once more. "Make up your mind."

Hikaru let out a low growl. "You make up your mind. You said you wanted to do it and then just like that you gave up. No fight, nothing!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that, 'you don't have to' now meant, 'yes, you have to.'"

"It doesn't! But—" He was cut off by a firm, yet sloppy kiss.

Haruhi leaned back. "Then shut up, or I won't be able to go through with this, Hikaru."

Again, Haruhi's deft hands moved to his belt, slowly and deliberately undoing the buttons and zipper. She hesitated to pull them down, but found courage to do it fast, and with little remorse. Next, however came his boxers.

Her breath caught in her throat. The reality of her offer was now staring at her, twitching and creating a small damp spot on the thin cloth barrier between it and her.

"You can stop if you want," Hikaru's uncertain voice spoke, snapping her out of the staring contest she'd made with his manhood. She shook her head and, after pulling down the final barrier, took the throbbing appendage in her hand. Hikaru's hips bucked upwards immediately, a throaty moan slipping past cracked lips.

Brown eyes gazed up at him, unsure. "Did that hurt?"

"N-no, keep going." He took a deep intake of breath then shakily let it out.

The female complied, her grip on the throbbing appendage tightened slightly, before letting go completely. A curious finger ran up its length causing Hikaru to shudder.

"I always wondered what one looked like…" She trailed off staring at his arousal. "How does it stay up like that?" Her face moved in closer, her breath lightly ghosting the tip of his length. She jumped back in surprise. "Did it move?"

"This isn't health class, Haruhi," Hikaru said stiffly, taking her hand and attaching it back onto his length. "For once, can you stop thinking?"

Brown eyes met amber before slipping away, and looking back to her task. She gave a tight squeeze, and his legs became putty. They shook trying to support his weight.

"You…have to move…" Hikaru gasped, thrusting upward into her hand.

"Move?"

Sometimes Haruhi's innocence to certain things was amazing. But, two could play at her game.

"K-Kinetic friction," Hikaru sputtered.

"Kinetic Friction?" Haruhi repeated, tilting her head to the side in thought. "Hikaru, why are you bringing up physics at a time like—"

"The amount of kinetic energy that needs to be generated for the experiment to reach its completion is much greater than you're applying now."

Haruhi thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers, finally understanding. "Then that means I should increase the work so that you can accelerate to a proper velocity in which the correct amount of energy is created."

"Yes, exactly," Hikaru let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't imagined bringing his love of math and science into his sex life, but it was making her understand. Kaoru would probably laugh if he got wind of his new fetish though, and considering he was currently taking a physics class he would probably get boners for a long time to come just thinking of the words 'kinetic energy'.

Haruhi's hand wrapped around him, and ever so slowly she began to move along the shaft. He stifled an amused chuckle at the cute look of concentration on her face. Her brown eyes watched every move her hand made, and she occasionally looked up at him to see if she was doing it right. Hikaru's breath hitched, and his eyes fluttered shut as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body with her movements.

"Faster, Haruhi," Hikaru breathed, bucking his hips in time to the speed he wanted her to go. She nodded. "Ow! Ow! OW!"

Hikaru quickly pulled back. He looked down at her confused face. "Faster doesn't mean try to cut off the circulation Haruhi. That hurt!"

"Ah…Sorry, I was just experimenting with—" Haruhi was cut off with the sight of Hikaru slapping a hand to his face.

'She truly is a nerd…'

He sighed and once more allowed himself to come close to her again. "Haruhi, you really need to stop thinking so much. I know you have a big brain, but can you shut it off for a few more minutes?"

She looked hesitant, but nodded and once more began to stroke him. This time, her eyes were locked on his and all stress seemed to slowly vanish. Now, she was more in tune with the soft noises he was making, and how his legs looked ready to fold underneath his body whenever she did something he liked. It made something within her stir, and soon she found herself nearly breathless at the sight.

Haruhi licked her lips as Hikaru let another breathy moan escape his lips. He threw his head back, and leaned fully into the wall. The extra support however did nothing for his unsteady legs, and he slid down forcing Haruhi to follow.

"H-Haruhi…"

She looked up, "Is this too slow?"

Her movements sped up, unaware of the panicked noise Hikaru made at the sudden change.

"N-nuh…mmm…" Hikaru bit his hand, and squeezed his eyes shut. His muscles tensed, and with a muffled cry his body spasmed beneath Haruhi's still working hands. It wasn't until she noticed the new fluid coating them that she paused to stare.

"That's what you meant," she said, breaking the awkward silence. "Sorry, I couldn't understand you."

"You don't need to apologize, Haruhi." Hikaru blushed and looked away. "It's not like it was bad or anything."

There was another pause while Hikaru stood, rummaging through the dusty room for a cloth. Then, Haruhi spoke up again, "This is disgusting."

The brunette looked down at her hand, but a makeshift towel and Hikaru's quick hands shielded the view.

"What the hell were you expecting?" he growled, his face glowing bright red.

"I wasn't expecting much of anything really."

"Thanks," Hikaru sarcastically shot back, turning his back to her so he could clean his own mess without the scrutinizing eyes of his rather blunt friend.

"You'll teach me more later, won't you?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru turned to see Haruhi turn her gaze to the floor, a cute blush overtaking her face. He smiled down at her and lifted her face gently to look up at him.

"Of course, and maybe next time you can teach me something about you." Oh, how he loved how the blush on her face seemed to explode.

She shook her head violently then slapped him none to gently on his arm. He chuckled, rubbing at the tender spot.

"I take back what I said." Hikaru perked up at her words and Haruhi's quickly retreating back.

"Buh—" The creaking of the building's old door ceased all words.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki rushed in, and threw his arms around the short brunette in a death grip. "Don't worry. Daddy's here now."

"Sempai, that's too tight," Haruhi protested, pushing her hands against his chest.

He froze. "That smell on you…" he started quietly. Tamaki's eyes darted over to Hikaru who had buttoned his pants but neglected to zip. His bright boxers peaked through.

"Your fly is down, Hikaru." Kyouya pushed up his glasses, spun around, and walked out of the building before the ticking bomb wrapped around Haruhi finally decided to click two and two together.

"You devil…what have you done to my daughter! You stole her innocence haven't you? Haruhi, Daddy promises to make the bad man go away! I'll banish him and he can never hurt you again!" Tamaki stormed across the room, eyes blazing as he grabbed Hikaru's uniform blazer in tight fists. Slowly, Hikaru was forced onto tiptoe just to prevent the discomfort of the cloth cutting into his skin. His teary face turned into stone. "If you did anything against her will…"

"T-Tono, this is a bit much isn't it?" Kaoru stepped in, resting sweaty palms against Tamaki's white-knuckled fists. "Please put him down."

"I didn't hurt her," Hikaru grumbled. This awarded him a glare from both his brother and the host King.

"Not now, Hikaru," Kaoru warned. Hikaru lowered his head, eyes fixing on Haruhi. She'd remained silent, but her shoulders had grown tense and her lips thinned.

"He did nothing wrong!" She finally stepped in.

The blonde 'King' however did not want to hear those words. "Haruhi, don't blame yourself for this ruffian's inability to control himself."

Haruhi paused. "You're right. He couldn't control himself." Hikaru hissed. He could already feel the club's glares intensifying, and now Kaoru wouldn't even look at him. She held her head high and came to the twin's rescue. "But, I offered."

"You—" Tamaki let go of the eldest twin and spun to gaze open mouthed at her. His eyes grew teary, and he floundered looking for Kyouya. "M-Mommy, our daughter's been brainwashed!"

Mommy however was outside calculating the damages to the old building. They'd had to force the door open so there would have to be repairs on that. Tamaki now seemed to be knocking over equipment, so he could count on that being a factor as well. What an annoying mess.

"Ah! That's right!" Inside the building Haruhi's face lit up with a sudden epiphany. "I need to get home. Dad is having friends over for dinner tonight." And with that, head in the clouds about how she could save her dinner plans, she waltzed outside the building. Tamaki was fast to follow.

"Wa-wait! Tell daddy what the bad man forced you to do!"

"He didn't force me and what we did is none of your—" The conversation trailed off as the two grew further and further away from the storage unit. Hikaru let out a sigh, and looked to his two older classmates. In Mori's hands was the culprit that had started the messy chain of events.

"You found the tanuki?"

The remaining three nodded and Hani answered. "That's how we found you both, Hika-chan! He came back and led us back to you when he tried to run off again to find food."

Hikaru smiled and pet the small animal on it's head fondly. He couldn't be mad at it. After all it had done him a wonderful favor.

* * *

><p><em>This old thing...I've been trying to finish it for about a year or two...Finally got bored enough to get it done. I wonder if they're out of character. I worry mainly on Haruhi.<em>

_As always review or send me a note! I'm bored guys I'm on winter break for a MONTH! And Lover's Revenge actually has a life so she responds to our roleplay slow. I love you LR~ Reviews make my world so much better~ *psst* And I'm in a competition with her but I never said that and this is totally not cheating.  
><em>


End file.
